LIFE GOES ON
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Sequel to Life Changes. Staying hidden with a kitten in a Salvage Yard is definitely not easy especially if you are the Chief Enforcer of Megakat City. Feral's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**LIFE GOES ON**

**Chapter 1: Hiding the Commander**

Everyone asked for a sequel to my story Life Changes so here it is. Hope you like it. Review please!

Holding Kiara to my chest, I felt the turbocat begin to descend to its hidden base. Smooth as silk, T-Bone landed the sleek jet in its hangar. Moments later, the engines shut down and the ramp was being lowered. T-Bone dropped down from the pilot's seat to my side.

"Here Uly, let me take Kiara" He smiled and cooed at his daughter while extending a paw to help me get to my feet. I still moved a bit stiffly, giving birth really takes it out of you. We exited the jet and I got my first look at their secret base. I must admit to being impressed. The two had done a remarkable job upgrading what I could see was an old Mega War II underground base.

T-Bone led the way to a small changing area where stood two lockers with their names painted on them. Reaching his locker my mate handed Kiara back to me and proceeded to strip off his G-suit and mask. He turned his head and smirked at me. Well, well, so my suspicions were accurate. There stood one of my ex-enforcers, Chance Furlong. I nearly laughed at his disappointed look when he realized I wasn't surprised.

"Crud, how did you know it was us?" He pouted.

"Oh, a number of things gave you away" I said coyly

"Oh yeah! Name one!" He snorted belligerently.

"Later, I'm getting tired and want to lay down for a little" I sighed. I felt exhausted. I still tire easily and even though I'd only gotten out of bed an hour ago, I find my legs starting to shake and my body feeling heavy. I really wanted to be flat soon.

"Oh babe, I'm sorry! Here let me take her again and let's get you settled upstairs" Chance said contritely and quickly led me towards a set of short steps leading to a wall ladder. I really wasn't up to climbing and seeing my difficulty, Chance handed Kiara to Jake and helped me get upstairs. We arrived in their kitchen and I had to stop a moment before climbing the next set of stairs toward their upper floor bedrooms.

As I passed through their living quarters, I had to admit they had done a great job making the apartment comfortable. Those two idiots, Burke and Murray, had left the place trashed and unliveable. We moved upstairs to Chance's bedroom. I could see he'd made an effort to tidy up and make space for our daughter and I. Next to the bed was a bassinet for her and Jake gently deposited the sleeping kitten into it. He slipped out of the room quietly while Chance helped me out of my clothes. I slipped gratefully into bed and sighed.

"Well talk later, love, you just get some rest." Chance murmured quietly and leaned down to kiss my cheek before leaving the room. I can't believe how tired I am, it really annoys me. But I can't raise any energy to try and get up again and end up dozing off.

I woke some time later to Kiara's hungry cries. Groaning, I start to drag myself up when Chance popped into the room with a tray.

"Hello, love. Sleep well? I know you need to eat regularly while nursing Kiara, so I've rustled up some food for you. Why don't I change her while you sit up and get situated...hmmm" Chance said cheerfully.

I just nodded agreement and struggled to a sitting position. I watched him bustle around getting a diaper and cleaning stuff for Kiara, then lifting her out of her bassinet and laying her on the bed to change her. His room is far too small for a changing table. She stopped crying when her father lifted her and is now waving her tiny limbs around and cooing at him. She's a good kitten and I'm grateful for that. Minutes later, Chance hands her to me for feeding. She settles in my arms and begins nursing with gusto.

Chance settles the food tray over my lap and hands me a roasted tuna sandwich. It's tastes wonderful! I hadn't realized how hungry I was till that first bite. He had also made me some chicken soup and there was a cold glass of milk. He smiles and sits down beside me and watches our little one nurse with a look of wonder on his face.

"I still can't believe I'm a father. She's so tiny and so beautiful. I'm grateful to you for giving me such a wonderful miracle." He sighed.

I smile indulgently. Actually, I'm still amazed too. She's perfect and I gave birth to her! Just incredible! Of course, he's responsible for her being here and, in a burst of warm emotion, I lean towards him for a deep felt kiss which he returned with enthusiasm.

"Thanks, Chance, for her and for this delicious lunch" I smile warmly.

"You're welcome on both counts" he laughed. Then he sighed and his face became serious "Okay, now you owe me an explanation. How **did** you know who we were? Jake and I did everything we could to hide our identities. Jake made a mask that hid our eyes, we altered our voices a bit, so how...?" I sighed and studied him a moment while I drank some milk.

"You couldn't hide your piloting skills nor Jake his sharpshooting abilities. After all you were the best enforcers I had on the force until Felina, that is. Once I watched your abilities, I began to pay closer attention to you when you were fighting on the ground. Most of your moves were enforcer training. I still had some doubt but that vanished when you and I became intimate. Your face may have been hidden but your body was a dead giveaway." I smirked at him triumphantly.

"Aw crud, well at least you never gave it away, you must have cared about me for a while then, hmmm? He smiled good-naturedly and leaned toward me to rub my cheek with his.

"We were keeping a secret, you moron" I snorted and shoved him away, but smiled to take the sting out of it. He laughed.

"I think Kiara's finished love, here let me burp her" he reached gently for her and began patting her back. "Do you want to get up for a while or rest some more?"

"I think I'd like to take a shower, then I'll see what I want to do next" Getting clean should make me feel better.

"Sounds like a plan." He agreed and placed Kiara in her bassinet. "I gotta get back to the garage. We don't have too many cars today so we should be done by quitting time. You take it easy and rest as much as you need to" he admonished me as he turned to leave the room.

I finished my lunch, set my tray aside and got up to gather my things for the shower. I still felt tired and sore so took my time. The shower felt great, but it didn't help ease my tiredness so I lay down again and napped.

A sudden loud crash jerked me from sleep and made Kiara start screaming. My heart was pounding in shock as I lurched from bed and gathered her up to quiet and soothe her. The noise seemed to have come from the front of the garage. I went to Jake's room, which overlooked the salvage yard. What I saw made me angry. Chance was waving his arms in fury at the scruffy pair standing near a dump truck. The reason for his ire was a huge mound of salvage heaped in front of the garage doors. I knew immediately who the idiot pair were and was just as infuriated as Chance. After a moment of cursing, I got a brilliant idea. Burke and Murray were in for an unpleasant surprise.

I watched until they left and proceeded downstairs. I was met by Chance, he had heard Kiara shriek and wanted to see if we were alright.

"I'm sorry Uly! How is Kiara?" Chance asked but he could already see she was calm again. "Those two are always dumping the salvage in front of our garage and then trying to start a fight. Just once I'd like to wipe the floor with them." He ranted.

"Don't worry Chance this will be the last time they pull a stunt like that again." I promised.

"What do you intend to do" Jake, who had joined us, asked.

"Oh, I have something truly appropriate in mind. I'll just call in a few favors and teach that pair a lesson" I smiled evilly

"Are you going to let us in on your little plan" Chance pleaded.

"Well..., if they like dumping the trash in the wrong place so much, then we'll accommodate them by having some salvage delivered to their home, right on their front door. Let's see how much they enjoy cleaning it up. On top of that, I will be docking their pay and sending them a warning to not repeat this little trick of theirs again. How's that sound?" I grinned

"Oh Uly, that's just too perfect. You really have a devious mind." Chance grinned in return.

"I'll say!" Jake affirmed. "Well, we better get to work picking up that crap and finishing the last of the vehicles, buddy."

"Yeah, yeah, coming" He caressed our kitten and gave me a quick kiss before heading back outside.

I smiled to myself as I looked for the phone. I sat down on the old couch and called up a few kats that owed me a favor and if all worked out right, Burke and Murray would get a nasty surprise come sun up tomorrow. I would also insure that they never learned who had ratted on them. The dump would look like an innocent mistake and the punishment would be through channels not linked to me directly."

About a week and a half later, I was finally regaining my strength and Kiara was growing fast. It was just dusk, and the SWAT Kats were on patrol. About a couple of hours later, I heard the jet returning and went down the secret hatch to meet them. I watched as the obviously tired pair jumped down from the jet. I began to move to meet them when a truly foul stench reached my nose first. I choked and moved backwards quickly.

"What the hell is that stink" I gasped.

"Crud you don't have to tell us. God, I can't stand myself" Razor groaned.

"What happened?" keeping my distance, the odor was truly gross.

"Ack, I just gotta get clean" T-Bone exclaimed in disgust. "We'll tell you later. I'm afraid these uniforms will have to be burned, Razor" he said as he stripped the offending garments off.

"You said it! Here, Chance, put them in the trash bag" Jake was hurriedly stuffing his in it.

I decided to leave them to it and quickly made my way back up to the apartment and made dinner. We take turns making a meal and intersperse with take out, tonight was my turn. When they were through getting descented in their decontamination chamber, we sat down to eat. I waited expectantly for an explanation.

"We were passing Pumadyne when we heard the alarm. On the enforcer channel we heard that someone had tried to steal a new crowd control gas they were experimenting with. The culprit had a sample and was still on the grounds somewhere. Well, we circled and spotted the perp near the chemical tanks. No security was near that area as yet and wouldn't make it until too late. The guy was booking and had a vehicle waiting just outside the fence." Chance explained.

"I couldn't use any weapons near those tanks so we decided to land and head off the creep." Jake chimed in.

"I landed the turbocat in front of the running kat, cutting him off from the fence, he veered off running back towards the tanks. We jumped out and ran after him. I had just collared the guy when he drops the sample." Chance growled angrily.

"And I almost caught it, missed by a claw. The damn thing was ceramic and shattered easily spilling the stuff all over us." Jake said in disgust. "Hell, the security guys wouldn't even come near us."

"It was embarrassing. We had to tie up the creep and walk away to our jet smelling just awful. I left the canopy open all the way home." Chance said.

"Well at least they know the stuff works" I couldn't help but laugh. Chance just scowled at me, but Jake smiled a little. It was kinda funny.

Staying at the salvage yard was like trying to manage a black op. The constant need to keep Kiara and my presence secret was nerve wracking. I remember one incident with those idiots Burke and Murray. They'd learned their lesson and no longer dumped the salvage at the garage door. Unfortunately, they still tried to pick fights with Chance. Always stoking his temper and getting a rise out of him much to Jake's constant annoyance.

On this day, they came in and deposited the junk where Jake wanted it, then proceeded to razz Chance while getting him to sign the invoice. Our daughter was suffering a mild bout of colic so was crying a lot of late. As Murray was harassing Chance, Kiara chose that moment to start screaming. Burke and Murray turned startled eyes towards the garage door trying to see what was making so much racket. Chance and Jake traded worried looks. Jake quickly said it was a new alarm and he would go in and turn it off.

"That don't sound like an alarm, it sounds like a kitten" Murray said suspiciously.

"Now what would ex-enforcers be doing with a kitten you jerk." Burke snorted and batted his brother with his hat. Murray winced and pulled away but still looked doubtful.

Meanwhile, Jake had raced up the stairs to our bedroom and warned me to try and quiet Kiara. That was easier said then done. The best we could do was have me and the kitten go in the closet and close both closet and bedroom doors. Jake went outside the room and breathed a sigh of relief when only a muffled sound could be heard. He ran back down to the garage and was grateful to see Murray and Burke driving off.

"Okay, that was close!" Chance said "What did you do to quiet Kiara?" Jake explained the closet trick. "Cute, worked at least. I'll go up and tell Uly its safe now."

The next near miss was Ms Briggs of all kats, she'd come by to have her car tuned. I was resting upstairs, but Kiara was awake so Chance had her with him in a carry sling. He was in the office getting some paperwork done when she drove up. He didn't hear her so was surprised when she popped her head around the office door.

"Hello Chance, oh what a beautiful kitten, whose is it?" she exclaimed.

"Ah..." Chance stuttered, at a loss what to say.

"She belongs to a cousin of mine" Jake, who had just arrived from inside the garage, improvised quickly. My cousin had a doctor's appointment and asked me to watch her kitten for her. Chance and I are taking turns taking care of the little one."

"How sweet! Can I hold her for a minute?" Callie cooed.

"Oh sure!" Change answered and gently lifted Kiara from the sling and laid her in Callie's arms.

"Hello little one, koohie, koohi-coo" Callie cooed at the kitten who cooed back and waved her tiny fists around. "Oh, Jake she is adorable. How old is she?"

"She's just 12 days old" Jake answered. "Soo, what can we do for you today, Callie?"

"Oh yes! My car is starting to run rough, could you get it tuned and back to me by quitting time?" Callie asked.

"Yeah sure, no problem." Chance answered. "Do you need a ride back to city hall?"

"Yes, please, if it wouldn't be an imposition" Callie affirmed.

"Hey, no problem. I can drop you off and then get that part we need" Jake replied.

"Great, here you go, Chance" Callie carefully passed Kiara back to Chance's arms and waved good-by as she and Jake left in the tow truck.

"Way to go Jake, that was quick thinking" He breathed to himself. "Well I think it's time for you to go to bed sweetheart" Chance sighed in relief and carried his daughter back upstairs.

Later, at dinner, Chance related the incident to me. "That was quick thinking, Jake" I said, pleased by the outcome.

"Seemed to be the only plausible excuse I could come up with. Just glad it worked" Jake said shrugging off the compliment, smiling.

By the end of my third week on sick leave, I was getting antsy. I worried about what my office was going to look like when I got back. Kiara and I had a checkup just the other day and we are both doing well, at least her colic problem had ended. I love her madly but I am going stir crazy. There is nothing for me to do but rest. Except for a little light housework, Chance refuses to let me do anything else. He said I would recover more quickly if I didn't stress myself now. I hate that he's right. It doesn't make the boredom any easier. I return to work next week and it can't get here soon enough for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**LIFE GOES ON**

**Chapter 2: Omegas, Kittens, & SWAT Kats, Oh My!**

What a mess! This will teach me to be gone for three weeks straight. That fool, Steel has managed to completely bollux up my files and enforcer schedules so badly that it will take me hours of overtime to correct. Felina tried to keep things under control while staying under Steel's radar, but was not always successful, so here I am working late again. I know it's petty, but I put Steel on temporary training duty. Just one week with the new cadets and he'll be pulling his fur out, serves him right.

My mate is going to be very unhappy about my being late. It isn't easy taking care of a newborn and try to work at the same time. We do have a robot taking care of most of Kiara's needs, but she wants and needs her father or I when nursing or fussing. I pump breast milk and leave it for Chance to feed Kiara and I take over when I return home, it's exhausting. Add in a few Omega attacks and we are barely functioning zombies. The only one with any energy is Jake.

The first attack by an Omega occurred barely a week after I returned to work. I guess I should be grateful they had laid low during my convalescents. But did it have to be Dark Kat! In typical fashion the mega crook launches yet another sneak attack on Pumadyne. He just never stops trying to take over the city - what a one track mind. Anyway, its past quitting time and I'm working late again when I'm notified of the alarm. Grabbing my coat, I put it on while racing to the flight line. My chopper is ready and we take off heading towards Pumadyne.

I and more of my enforcer fleet arrive in time to witness Dark Kat's monster ship melting the side of one of the laboratory walls. Just when we begin to engage him in a little laser tag, the SWAT Kats show up. T-Bone swoops in and Razor fires some type of unusual missile that shorted Dark Kat's ships ability to stay airborne. It fell to the ground like lead. Now the hard part is getting Dark crud to leave his disabled ship and since he is partial to bombs, we have to dislodge him quickly before he can arm any. My enforcers harry the ship while Razor zeros in with a burrowing type missile that makes a small hole in the ship wall and then fires another that I later learn is sleeping gas. Moments later the ship goes silent. From there it is a simple matter to spring the doors and arrest Dark Kat, his ninjas and creeplings. Neat job, I'll be sure to tell them so later.

After cleaning up the mess and the subsequent paperwork, I finally dragged my tail home sometime after 9 pm. God, I was so tired and it didn't help that my mate was also and a bit short tempered too. With a crying Kiara in his arms he proceeds to unleash his frustration.

"Why couldn't you just let your own people handle the cleaning up and wait to do the paperwork in the morning. You are just so anal retentive, you can't let go. Are you trying to collapse from exhaustion or do you enjoy barely staying awake to do your job and what about Kiara? I have nothing to feed her with" my mate blasted angrily.

"I don't need this now, I am just too tired to argue. Besides, you should talk! Exactly how much sleep have you gotten...hmmm? And yet you were out there flying the turbokat so don't talk to me about not getting enough rest. If I left that work till morning then I would be late home again due to that and the day's paperwork on top of it. So enough already! I'm sorry about Kiara, it seems her appetite has increased and maybe its time to wean her. Is there anything to eat? I'm hungry too. My last meal was hours ago and I need to strip and feed Kiara." I sighed tirededly.

"Here, let me reheat your dinner" Chance sighed in defeat and hands the still crying kitten to me. "Go shower and take care of Kiara. I'll bring your meal to you."

"Thanks, love" I sighed gratefully as I headed towards the bedroom. I lay Kiara on the bed while I quickly strip down. Picking her up again, I carry her towards the comfortable rocker Jake had gotten us. Sitting down I rock and coo to soothe her. She wont nurse if she's this angry. After several minutes, she finally quiets to soft whimpers and I offer her dinner. She begins to nurse eagerly.

When she's finished I rocked her to sleep then returned her to her bed. Dragging myself tirededly to the bathroom I take a hot shower. When I come out, Chance was there with my meal. I sat on the bed and began to dig hungrily into my meal.

Chance sighs and sits next to me and begins a soothing caress on my back. "I'm sorry Uly, you're right. We are both soo tired. I wish she would start sleeping through the night soon."

"I think she will when she starts more solid food. Maybe we should start her with a little tomorrow and see how she does and I'm sorry too. I didn't want to stay late, there is just so much to get done right now" I sigh too.

When I finish my meal, Chance takes the tray back to the kitchen. I slip under the covers and was sound asleep when he climbed in next to me. Though still somewhat tired, I was surprised when Kiara only woke up once during the night to feed. I felt much more rested for the first time in days. Chance was still sawing wood when I climbed out to get ready for my work day. I heard Kiara making noises as she woke up. I gather her up, change and feed her then placed her in her bouncy seat to watch me get ready for work. I shower, pump more milk for her, and get dressed.

While I'm dressing, Chance finally wakes. He kisses us both as he staggers to the bathroom. By the time I'm ready to go, Chance has quickly transformed to T-Bone and is ready to leave as well. I give him instructions for our robot nanny about trying solid food with Kiara. He places her in a special carrier on his chest that was designed by Razor, kisses me goodbye and exits stealthily out the balcony door where he goes to the roof.

Using his grappling line he swings to the next roof and rappels down to where he hides his cyclotron and roars off to the salvage yard. It's not ideal but for now we live in my apartment. He commutes daily and if there is an emergency call when he's home with me then Razor brings the turbocat to him. We need a better location since it is only a matter of time before he is spotted coming and going from my home.

I quickly leave for the Enforcer Tower to start another long day. As I drive to work, I muse about how much I miss our earlier intimacy. We are both soo tired, we no longer have the energy to have sex. I've been told that that will change when Kiara begins to sleep through the night. Chance is right, I really hope she weans soon.

Things are a little better this morning since I didn't leave any leftover work from last night. Only a morning full of meetings (yuck). Felina visits my office around lunch time and asks if I'd like her to get me lunch. I don't have any meetings until 2pm and my paperwork is temporarily caught up.

"Thank you Felina that would be great. I would like to take a much needed nap so please get me anything and leave it on my desk" I smile at her warmly.

"You're welcome uncle. I thought you were looking really tired since you returned to work. Kiara not sleeping through the night yet, huh?" Felina grinned.

"No, not yet, though we think she may be weaning. We have the nanny trying some solid food today. Kiara has been a lot hungrier lately and not satisfied completely with nursing." I said

"Yeah that sounds like she is weaning alright. Hope so then you and T-Bone will finally catch up on sleep" Felina affirmed.

"God I hope so" I prayed fervently.

"Miss sex with T-Bone do you?" she smirked at me.

"Felina! I said shocked, then smirked back "of course I do."

She laughed and then left to get our lunch. I told my secretary to put out the do not disturb notice and laid down on my couch. Ooh it felt good to be flat just for a little while and before I knew it I had dozed off. I awakened to the scent of something wonderful. My lunch awaited me on my desk. A hot chicken sandwich with chips and cold milk. I dug in ravenously.

Chance's day did not go as easily as mine. I got off work at a decent time for once and was met by a frazzled father.

"Well at least you're home on time! Here take your daughter. It has been some kind of day" he growled irritably.

"Oh, what happened?" I asked taking Kiara and cooing at her happy face.

"Well at first the day went okay, Jake and I got the cars we had scheduled done pretty quick.. Come lunch time is when the fun began. Since I wasn't busy, I decided to try and get Kiara to eat some rice cereal. She made lots of faces not necessarily happy ones and then began spitting it at me. So I thought, okay, let's try a bottle of apple juice. She seemed to like that okay though she didn't drink too much of it and then insisted on her milk. Well I didn't think it would be easy. Figured we'd try again tonight." he paused as we changed clothes then went to the kitchen to make dinner where he picked up the tale again.

"So here I am covered in kitten spit when who shows up but Burke and Murray. Such wonderful timing! Jake runs out to intercept them while I frantically start to take Kiara upstairs when I discover our little darling has peed through her diaper and on daddy's pants. I hand our soaked kitten to her nanny and go to the window in Jake's room to see if he needs me. Wouldn't you know it they need us both to help unload pilferable cargo into the secure storage lockup. I don't have time to change clothes so I settle for a quick wash off with a cloth. If I don't stand too close no one should be wiser.

I get outside and walk down to the storage area where they are already beginning to offload and complaining loudly about how slow Jake is. I walk up and tell them to shut up and just get the job done. They, of course, try to razz me while I'm trying to get this junk stored quickly and get rid of them." Chance paused again as we set the table and begin to eat. After a few minutes concentration on our food he begins again.

"You know, sometimes I don't think Murray is as stupid as we think at times. Burke sure didn't notice just kept bellyaching, but Murray began to sniff the air and wrinkling his nose.

"Hey, what's that smell" he snorted

"What are you going on about, you lummox?" Burke snarled

"Someone smells of kitten piss" Murray said firmly.

"Now how would you know what that smells like, you idiot?" Burke was getting steamed.

"Because my neighbor has a kitten, that's how" Murray said triumphantly "So I know what it smells like and someone here smells like it."

I nervously hurried to finish with Jake trying not to wrinkle his nose at my scent that is getting progressively nastier with the heat and sweat of my body. We're done at last and I slam the door and secure it. Jake asks for the invoice while I beat a hasty retreat. I can hear them razz Jake about my sudden departure but he never rises to the bait and they finally leave" Chance finishes in tired disgust.

"Well sounds like you three have had quite an interesting day" I smile in amusement as I rise to clear the table.

"Ho, Ho! Aren't you a riot" Chance said in annoyance..

"And I love you too" still smiling as I lean down and give him a warm kiss. He sighs and then smiles back. The evening is quiet thankfully. I try again to feed solids to Kiara before bedtime, unfortunately, the experiment didn't go off any better then it did earlier and it's now my turn to be wearing it. Oh well!

Climbing into bed later, I turn to draw Chance into a hug. Though exhausted, I really want his personal attention now. Fortunately, he feels the same and returns my hug and adds a slow burning kiss. Oh yeah, this is what I've been missing. We make slow, gentle love, climaxing into a warm cascade of pleasure that is followed by deep sleep that isn't interrupted until 2am by Kiara's hungry cry.

Well, it took another week but Kiara is finally eating solid food. She is still nursing but not as frequently and finally is sleeping through the night. We celebrated by making love most of Friday night.

It's four months later, Kiara is now beginning to crawl and get into things. The nanny keeps her under control at the garage but her father and I aren't so diligent at home. The things she gets into is astounding. Just the other day I caught her unrolling the toilet paper roll in the bathroom and Chance found her taking apart the remote to the TV. Never a dull moment.

Felina volunteered to take care of Kiara when T-Bone and I wanted to get away for a day on our anniversary, two months later. He'd been planning it for weeks and it was a wonderful surprise.

Professor Hackle has a small guest house below his home near his private beach. T-Bone had asked if we could use it and Hackle was pleased to oblige. I was thrilled. It allowed us to get away to the outdoors with no one seeing us. It was heavenly laying on the warm sand and swimming at night. T-Bone had to wear his mask but that was okay and he made love to me often (in the water, on the sand, and in the house). He also had picked up a gourmet meal and we enjoyed it with a bottle of excellent wine. By the time we went home the next day we were completely rejuvenated. Which was just as well because we were headed for hectic times.

Kiara is very bright and inquisitive. She's beginning to walk and has learned to find ways to escape her nanny's surveillance. One time she did this by gumming up the robot's wheels. With the nanny temporarily helpless, Kiara climbed down the hatch she had previously discovered and found her way to the project room in the hangar, fortunately, Jake was down there working on a new device and spotted her before she could get hurt. The next time, she found a way to block the robot's vision center. This time she went downstairs to the garage, where her father found her covered in grease and oil and playing with car tools.

Professor Hackle and Razor tried many times to upgrade the nanny robot but Kiara always seemed to find a way around it. This might of been funny except for the day she nearly got her father and herself killed.

Viper, that fool, tried again to take over Megakat Tower. Mayor Manx really should give it up and have it torn down, it just attracts too much trouble. So once more the reptile is trying to build a swamp empire and we are once again trying to defeat him.

This time he was a little sneakier. He slowly infiltrated his plants through the sewer pipes into the building letting them propagate slowly. By the time anyone realized he was there, his plants had saturated the building in all the plumbing, elevator shafts, and duct work. I really didn't see how the SWAT Kats last trick was going to work this time, but Razor radioed that all they had to do was pump coolant into the building's duct work, it should kill at least 80 percent of the things while a new plant killing spray from Dr Conway from the Biotech Labs should get rid of the rest.

Well what did we have to lose, nothing else was going to work. Meanwhile, on the turbo cat a stowaway was hiding behind Razor's seat. Kiara didn't make a sound. At first she was excited to be with her dad and her uncle Jake, that is until they began to make drastic maneuvers to avoid attacks by Vipers plantimals. That's when she made her presence known by screaming her head off. A shocked Razor whipped around his seat to see the frightened kitten huddled on the floor behind him. T-Bone asked what the noise was and nearly dumped the jet when he heard the answer.

They couldn't land now, they were committed to injecting the coolant, so Razor coaxed her out and had her move up to lay curled up in her father's lap. It made steering the jet more difficult but Razor had to leave the jet to connect the coolant hose and Kiara could be lost overboard. Her father's lap was the only safe place. For once, she did as she was told, clinging for dear life to T-Bone's waist. It was tricky, dangerous, and over in minutes, thankfully. Everything worked perfectly and Viper was once more in custody. The building was once again trashed.

The violent twisting and jolting of the jet was over but our poor kitten was badly shaken and started wailing for her mommy. Nothing her dad could do would calm her. He contacted me on our personal communicator that could not be overheard by anyone and relayed what had happened. I was horrified, though she was now safe, I was shaken by how close it had been to disaster.

I made sure I was alone so that the turbo cat could land near me. I could hear her wail as soon as the canopy was opened. T-Bone hopped out cradling our daughter to his chest. He passed her over as soon as we got close. She clung tightly to my neck and whimpered. I hugged her tightly, still upset myself. T-Bone and I just looked at each other with worry. How could we prevent this from happening again.


	3. Chapter 3

**LIFE GOES ON**

Chapter 3: History Repeats Itself

After her fright, Kiara stayed away from the secret hatches, for about two weeks, that is. We still had not come up with a permanent solution to keeping her safe. To our surprise, it was Professor Hackle who had the answer.

About a month after the incident, Hackle asked us to come out to his laboratory. I and Kiara went in my enforcer vehicle, T-Bone and Razor arrived by cyclotron. The professor greeted us in front of his laboratory. We were puzzled when he led us down to the guest house he had lent T-Bone and I for our anniversary. The small cottage was gone and in its place was a larger home with a small fenced yard, two car garage and copter pad further back behind it.

"What's going on Professor? What happened to that little cottage?" T-Bone was the first to break the stunned silence.

"Well my boy, I thought a lot about your problems of raising a kitten under such dangerous conditions. This was my solution." Professor Hackle smiled happily and led us to the beautiful home. "I propose that you, Commander Feral and your little one live here. I and my robots would look after Kiara when you are away. There is less danger here and your secret would be safer as well. It would give you both peace of mind knowing Kiara is safe and happy! I've already designed a new robot that resembles a kitten so that she will have a playmate that can also protect her"

"Wow! Professor, this is fantastic! But are you sure you want the responsibility of taking care of a kitten? Your work will be interrupted a lot" T-Bone asked in concern.

"Don't you worry about that. With her playmate Kiara should be too busy to cause too much trouble and, besides, I never got a chance to have a kitten of my own. It would please me greatly to be able to take care of your beautiful daughter" he assured us.

"Thank you! This is a wonderful thing you've done for us. I don't know how we can repay your kindness" I said humbly

"Just take care of the city Commander, that's all I ask" he smiled warmly at us.

We were overwhelmed by his generosity, as he gave us a tour of our new home. There was a large master bedroom and bath, three smaller rooms and bath, a nice living room and sunny kitchen. He demonstrated the camouflage screening system he invented to hide our home from prying eyes as well as a top of the line security system. The little yard had a swing set and sand box. Then we were introduced to Kiara's new playmate. The robot was the same size as Kiara and looked like an ordinary calico kitten with strange eyes.

We put Kiara down on the floor and waited to see how she would react. She approached the stranger cautiously, walking all around it. The robot stood still and waited quietly until Kiara had passed around it once then it spoke sweetly to her, it's voice that of a female kitten. It coaxed Kiara to come and play. It led her to the brightly decorated room we had seen earlier and open a closet to reveal toys. Kiara squealed her delight and began to pull toys out and didn't hesitate to include the robot in her play. We all sighed with relief and knew that our problems were solved at last.

A few weeks later, we were completely moved in. It felt great to be in a place where we could completely relax and that T-Bone no longer had to sneak in and out of. Razor continued to live at the salvage yard. He said he didn't mind since it afforded him privacy at last to entertain some female company of his own.

With our minds at ease we were able to concentrate more fully on our jobs. Only Felina knew of our new location. My enforcer personnel file had only my cell and radio numbers and those were shielded so they could not be traced as were my enforcer vehicle and chopper. The last two had locator beacons that I would have on only when I was on duty for reasons of safety.

I was to be even more grateful to our new living conditions when criminal activity increased for no apparent reason the next few months.

Undercover investigation revealed a new catnip smuggling ring working in an underground labyrinth of tunnels in a long abandoned research facility. It had taken weeks of observation, but we were now ready to move in. The sting was planned for a night when a new shipment of catnip was expected. I was there to coordinate the infiltration teams. The mission nearly went off without a hitch. We captured most of the gang but lost track of the mastermind. I had my team begin a systematic search of the tunnels. It was dirty, dusty and exhausting. As the hours passed we had no luck finding him and his bodyguards. We knew he had not left the area because it was still surrounded. Disgusted by the negative reports coming in, I was trying to think what we could try next when the SWAT Kats showed up.

Sighing with annoyance, though glad to see my mate, under the circumstances it wasn't a good thing to have him here. It would be seen as undermining my authority.

"So what are you two doing here?" I asked with a growl.

"Hey, we heard you were having a little difficulty finding the leader. Thought we could give you a hand. Razor has an x-ray device that let's us see into buildings. We could hover over the place and scan it for the missing gang members" T-Bone stated simply.

"Huh! Well alright, we aren't haven't any luck the old fashion way but keep in touch with me so I can coordinate my forces for the capture if you find them" I insisted.

"Right, not a problem. Let's go Razor" T-Bone waved and ran back to the turbo cat, hopped aboard and lifted off. They began a slow pass over the facility, moving in a grid pattern to cover the whole area. In a about 20 minutes Razor signaled a hit and quickly gave us the coordinates. I led one of the teams myself. Within minutes we had located the crooks and had them in handcuffs. My men dragged them out with me following slowly behind on my radio checking in with the other teams and ordering them to stand down and return to base. Before I could reach the outer door a strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into a dark alcove. I dropped my radio and started to struggle when I smelled a familiar scent and a warm voice chuckled in my ear.

"T-Bone! What the heck are you doing?" I gasped angrily

"Only this my love" he pulled me into a hot, passionate kiss that left me breathless and warm. I moaned into his mouth as he pressed his body tightly against mine and rubbed his paws up and down my back. Oh this feels soo good. He's swamping my senses so much I nearly forgot that I was supposed to be following my enforcers back to headquarters. I pant for air as I reluctantly push him away. I lick his face in apology.

"Sorry, love, I really have to get back to headquarters. Save this for me later?" I plead.

"Of course, I just wanted to catch you alone which you admit is very hard to do at home" he smirked at me.

I sigh and nod that this is definitely true. "I promise we will try to get a little alone time, maybe ask the professor to keep Kiara at his place for an few hours, hmmm?" I murmur softly.

"Great idea. It will be like a date" he chuckles, gives me another strong hug, leans down to retrieve my radio and hands it to me, then disappears out of sight. I smile and shake my head as I quicken my steps to rejoin my teams outside hoping they hadn't noticed my absence.

Fortunately, no one had except for Felina of course. She came close and asked if there had been a problem and I answered softly that my mate was the reason for my delay. She guessed what happened by my flushed face and smirked at me but said nothing more. We packed up and left with the rest for headquarters.

Just a week later, the Pastmaster put in an appearance that gave me a terrible fright. As usual the ugly gnome wanted Ms Briggs for another one of his schemes to bring back the dark ages. The creep was prepared for the appearance of the SWAT Kats and used that damned watch of his to send them to the past again.

I watched in helpless horror as the SWAT Kats tried to overcome the mythical beasts Pastmaster hurled at them and while they were distracted he opened a portal behind them. His beasts forced them through it and it quickly vanished with them in it. I nearly screamed in anguish as my mate disappeared. If it weren't for the continuing danger presented by the still rampaging beasts I would have collapsed in grief. As it was, I had to be strong as I guided my enforcers in an attack formation to try and corral or kill the invaders. Meanwhile, the Pastmaster, using Ms Briggs as a focal point, began to change the city to its far earlier incarnation.

We were only partly successful in defeating part of Pastmaster's army when a flash, followed by a funnel signaled the return of the SWAT Kats. They swooped down and used some kind of device from the past to quickly overcome and send the Pastmaster away. Fortunately, his beasts disappeared with him. God, I was soo relieved to see them. It took a lot of concentration to focus on getting everything cleaned up and back to order, but once it was done I hightailed it out of there fast. I'd received a quick call on my personal communicator to meet my mate in the south part of Megakat Park.

I parked my car in a copse of trees and walked into a dense section of bushes. As soon as I pushed through my mate grabbed me in an tight embrace and began to kiss me passionately. I clung to him, shaking badly. I needed to banish from my mind that terrible moment when I thought I had lost him forever. By his fevered rush to strip me, T-Bone had also been shaken badly and needed to reaffirm our bond. Clothes were tossed everywhere in our desperate desire to couple now! No foreplay just quick and harsh, claws digging in backs, legs wrapped tightly, bodies plunging frantically until finally a fiery release.

I lay there, sore and panting for breath but gloriously happy and relieved. My love was still laying on me and I never wanted him to move. I felt his heart thumping against mine as our breathing slowed..

"When I saw the turbo cat vanish I wanted to scream soo bad. I've never been so terrified and suffered such grief before in my life. But Pastmaster's damn beasts were still causing havoc and I couldn't waste time grieving. I almost shouted with joy when I saw your jet pop out of the air like that" I said tautly.

"I know Uly, when that ugly bastard shot us away I thought I'd never see you or our daughter again. But apparently, Pastie didn't pay much attention to where he was sending us. We lucked out and landed at Queen Calista's castle sometime after our last visit there. She guessed what had happened and wasted no time in giving us a weapon to use on him and sent us back to deal with him." T-Bone explained. "I'm sorry I was so rough babe. I just needed to feel you, to take away that feeling of loss." He murmured tenderly and licked my face.

"Don't apologize, love. I wanted you just as badly. I'd say we both got exactly what we wanted. Now how about we find our clothes and finish this reunion at home, shall we?" I smiled back and kissed him. Then shoved him gently off so I could get up.

"You bet!" He grinned and began finding our clothes and getting dressed. We parted ways, each to our own vehicles and sped home.

Some months after Kiara's first birthday, Dark Kat made another bid to take over the city. This time he succeeded in capturing a SWAT Kat. Razor came to me explaining what had happened and asking for assistance. I wasted no time in gathering a small force and attempted to infiltrate Dark Kat's new hideout in a small mountain cave just north of the city. Unfortunately, he was prepared and managed to capture me and a few of my enforcers. Razor managed to escape again and I know he will try again with a bigger force this time. I was very glad I had not contacted Felina. Razor should be able to get assistance from her.

Surprise, surprise Dark Kat tossed me into the same makeshift cell as T-Bone and wouldn't you know it I was also in heat again. Although this time, I was nearly finished. T-Bone caught me before I could hit the wall.

"Well fancy meeting you here. Thought you were supposed to rescue me?" He snorted.

"I tried but there were too many of them. Anyway, Razor did manage to get away. He should be looking for Felina and getting together a much larger force than I brought the first time. We just have to wait. Unfortunately, I'm still in heat for little while longer." I growled angrily.

"Isn't this where we came in a year ago?" T-Bone smirked. "Only this time I don't think I'll have to negotiate with you about what kind of sex to have, will I?" He began to back me towards the wall. I was too heated to stay angry since all I wanted at that moment was for him to take me hard now! He wasted no time doing just that and just like before it was wonderful. Somehow we finished yet again without interference from anyone. Relaxing together we waited for rescue which came a few hours later by Razor and Felina.

Two months later I had news for T-Bone. I once again just had my yearly physical and Dr Mewser gave me unexpected news. When we both got home that evening, I wasted no time in telling him what I'd been told.

"Well love we seem to have done it again!" I sighed resignedly.

"Done what Uly?" he asked as he began to undress.

"Oh, I'm pregnant!" I smiled at his gape jawed expression.

"What! He just stood there half in and half out of his clothes stunned.

"Yeah, here we go again" I sighed in amusement. Our lives just got even more complicated and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
